custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ininjago
Hey there, welcome to CBW! I look forward to seeing what you come up with. If you haven't already, please read the Layout Guide and Manual of Style. If you need anything, you can ask me, my fellow staff members, or pretty much any other active user. I hope to see you stick around for a while, its not every day we get a new user :P. Hi there, Firstly, welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Hope you enjoy you stay. Secondly, it's come to my and the staff's attention that the pages you've created are below the threshold of the required page length. In other words: they're too short. So expand them to at least 2,000 bytes (the tags I've added to some of them will show you or you can click the arrow on the carve button and check the Archives) and get them to proper length. Thirdly, we don't allow crossovers here. I've checked your page on Kultrax, and not only is it barely BIONICLE-related, but it seems to be mostly Ninjago-related. This wiki is a purely BIONICLE-based site. So unfortunately it's going to get deleted no matter how many times you try to remake it due to its content, sorry to say. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other staff members. Enjoy your stay. - http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kultrax?diff=prev&oldid=490344 Don't do this. The tag is there for a reason and people can check if the date's authentic. - Hey there, Ininjago. Just a quick reminder that your article, War of Destruction, has two days left before its Wikification tag expires. It sorely needs some content or it will have to be deleted. In case you don't see this message in time, you can request to have it restored. If you so wish then a Staff member will retrieve the page from the deletion logs and you will have three days to raise it to the Manual of Style requirements else it will be deleted again. Best of luck and happy editing! Please don't be afraid to drop me or any of the Staff members a message if we can assist you in your page's completion. Background Box First off, nice work with the Four Letter Rule :P. Secondly, the simplest way is to use the BackgroundBox template. Just copy and paste this: Just put what colors you want. I recommend using this site for colors, since the codes give you more options that wikia does. Let me know if you need anything else :P. Dude you don't have to ask for my permission to remove that thing on your userpage, you can do that yourself. In fact, I think the thing's actually encouraging you to remove it anyways. - As for the issue you're bringing to bc, it's quite simple really. Just edit your userpage like you would any other page, and backspace the template out. Sure thing! I currently only have revamps existing for Skull Basher and Skull Slicer. Hadn't the heart to change Skull Scorpio or Skull Warrior, and Kulta is just dismantled. *Skull Slicer *Skull Basher I also recommend this guy's revamps. They are rather sensational.